A Year of Ben and Mal
by Gummybear1178
Summary: One shot story of Bal / Ben and Mal leave prompts!
1. Purring and Cuddling

**From: The Last Sea Serpent**

 **Summary: Adam retains his beastly ability to roar, which was passed on to Ben. I personally think that Ben can purr too when he feels happy and safe; like when he's snuggling with Mal.**

* * *

"Mal" Ben said jogging to catch up to Mal

"Hey Ben"

"I finally got a break in my duties tonight, do you want to go on a date?" he asked, he already had a plan in mind, they were going to go to the enchanted lake and star gaze with a picnic.

"hmm... well I might have to rearrange a few things like hmmm... Well I got nothing Benny Boo so, sure" She said sarcastically with a cute little smirk on her face, before putting her arm in his and walking to class.

They had been waiting all day and Mal had gone to the castle early to meet him for once, when it started pouring down rain. She ran into the castle to get out of the rain and to try and avoid getting drenched any further, she was met at the door by Mrs. Potts

"Oh dear girl! You need to get out of the drenching rain!" She exasperated rushing Mal in taking her jacket and then rushing to find a towel and wrapping it around her trying to dry off the poor shivering dear, as she put it. When Ben came down the stairs

"Mal! I am so sorry I was so excited about finally having a break to go on a date I forgot to check the weather!" He told her apologizing to her boundlessly

"Ben it's fine, I should have checked to" She told him walking away from the towel, though she was still shivering to death it seemed.

"Ok, but I am still so sorry. How about we have a movie night tonight instead?" He offered

"Sure" She said retrieving the towel from Mrs. Potts and wrapped around herself with the help of Ben.

They made their way to the Palace theater of sorts. It was a dimly lit room, he led her to the comfortable couch that was set out, along with a few recliners for when others came. It also had a screen slightly larger than an average television but still smaller than an actual theaters

"So what movie? We could watch, Be Somebody, The Wizard of Oz, The Avengers, Thor, or High School Musical. That last one you might get a kick off of." He told her going through the list of DVDs he had pulled out from one of the cabinets.

"That last one then" She said sitting on the couch kicking off her shoes and wrapping the towel tighter around her shivering form.

He inserted the disk, grabbed a blanket, kicked off his shoes and sat next to her wrapping the blanket around the both of them and pulling her closer

"Stop Ben! I don't want to get you wet to?!" She told him gently pulling away.

"I don't care, if I get a little, or a lot, wet. As long as I get to be near you" Ben told her pulling her closer again, this time she didn't struggle. They got comfortable, his arm around her shoulder, while she laid her head on his chest snuggling into his side.

They stayed like this for a while when Mal noticed a strange vibrating coming from beneath her,

"Ben?" She asked in a scared tone

"Yea?" He asked and as he did the vibrating and, soft and sweet like growl ish stopped

"Wha- what was that vibrating, growl but sweeter thing?" She asked skeptically not sure what to describe it as

"oh... Well you know how my dad was a beast, and he still has his Beastly Roar, and I kind of have it. We can also "Purr" of sorts. So when we get really happy we sometimes subconsciously Purr. It's kind of confusing, but I can stop if you want?"

"No, I like it, it's cute." Mal said with a small smile pulling herself closer once again as they continued their movie

* * *

 _Not gonna lie, I really liked this one, I wasn't quiet sure how to start it I knew what I wanted to happen just not how, though the hardest part of this was picking a movie, even though it really didn't affect the plot really, so I went on Netflix and closed my eyes and scrolled randomly and I picked High School Musical, so I went with it, the others were just movies I thought of. Hope you enjoyed!_

 _Please leave prompts in the comments or PM me I will do them all as soon as I get a chance! A big Thank you to all those who reviewed! I will be writing all prompts, not necessarily in the order I receive them though but I will get the ones submitted earlier done before I do ones from later on!_

 _Have a Sweet Read!_


	2. Wedding Bells? ugh

**From: Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree-1998**

 **Summary: Ben is getting married to Audrey forcefully since he broke up with Mal after a fight and Mal runs on the wedding telling Ben she loves him and they leave together**

* * *

1 year ago

 _"Why are you here?!" Ben exclaimed as Mal walked into his office_

 _"I'm here to see my boyfriend who can't seem to answer any of my calls and texts, and who I haven't seen in a_ MONTH AND A HALF!" _Mal yelled back_

 _"Well I am busy doing my kingly duties, and the kingdom comes before love!"_

 _"Well than you can do it without love! Since obviously it isn't important to you! So I guess we aren't together anymore"_

 _"THE KINGDOM COMES FIRST I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT!" He shouted back_

 _"I did, until now you can't even talk to me!" She yelled back "If this is what love is I'm glad I never had any before! and wish i never felt it!"_

 _"OH so now it's my fault you felt love!" Ben said Mockingly_

 _"I mean you were the one who made the proclamation, we didn't even get a choice in the matter of whether or not we left the Isle! Did we?!"_

 _"OH so now you're insulting my hard work?!"_

 _"Aww, is the royal pain having his ego hurt?" she said mockingly_

 _"you little-" HE screeched out then let out a beastly roar and pounced forward knocking Mal through the door and into the hall. She scampered back until her back was to the wall and stood running out._

* * *

Ben's POV

That fateful day a year ago, I lost the love of my life. We haven't talked since, I tried to but she either rushed away or one of our- ... her friends got in the way. They were our friends but after what happened, they barely talked to me. I don't know what go into me that day, I just let out all of my anger on my precious little dragon. I don't know why I didn't even talk to her for a month and a half, I mean who does that?! Well I guess I do, I was an idiot. I have left notes in Mal's locker trying to apologize but I never get an answer. I know I hurt her, and pretty badly to. I still can't believe what I did and said... But it's to late now, some people in the council (Queen Leah) decided after we broke up to make me get married to Audrey, I don't even have a choice in the matter.

and that bring us to today, my wedding day... Woopee. Not really, I texted Mal 10 times today and called her 20, hoping she would answer... I just needed to hear her voice again. I left notes in her room and in her locker hoping she would get them and come to the wedding, and stop it but it doesn't look like she will...

"Your Highness" I jump slightly as Lumiere walks in "it's time"

I follow him and wait at the end of the isle, waiting on Audrey to make her way down. Finally after being fashionably late as she puts it, 10 minutes after she is supposed to, she comes out. Taking her sweet time to get down the isle... the isle, the isle of the lost, where Mal is from...

Finally she is standing next to me and the Fairy Godmother starts

I barely listen until she gets to the I Do's and for some strange reason she starts with Audrey

"I Do" I hear Audrey say, then Fairy Godmother turns to me and repeats it all again

".. I- I" I stumble on my words, I want to say I don't but I have to luckily I am saved when the doors swing open as a certain purple hair beauty runs through the now wide open doors

"BEN!" she screams

"Mal..." She actually came!

"Ben, I still love, you I am so sorry for what happened that night" she says when she finally reaches me

"Mal, I love you to, and it was my fault what happened that night and I am so sorry" I tell her and pull her into a hug when I hear a voice behind me

"Why do you have to ruin everything you little witch!" ... Audrey

"Freeze." Mal says simply with a small movement of her hand and everyone freezes in place just like at my coronation except it's not Maleficent's fault

"Let's get out of here" Mal tells me with a smirk as we run out of the grand hall

* * *

 _Once again, please leave prompts via comment or review I will do them all_

 _have a sweet read!_


	3. Kids?

From: xoxoBellaRosexox

Summary:Do one where Mal is thinking about kids but is afraid she'd turn out like her mother, but Ben helps her he over it. I think that would be cool

* * *

Ben and I had been married for 2 years now, and all the Kingdom seemed to want to know anymore was when we were going to have an heir. Ben was all ready for one, even if he wouldn't out right admit it, he wants a kid so badly. I do to but at the same time I don't want to be my mother, and how can I stop myself from being like her? My phone went off, I glanced down and saw it was a news article that had just been posted

 ** _Auradon Daily_**

 _ **By: Bella Rose**_

 _All the people in Auradon are asking the same question, when will King Ben and Queen Mal have an heir. It's all anyone talks about anymore._

 _Many bets are on the tables as to when the power couple with finally have a child, but when asked for a comment,_

 _neither seem to want to answer. Is it due to fear of Maleficent? Fear of failure? Are the power couple to busy? No one seems to know_

 _the answer of why. Now people of Auradon tell me what you think..._

"Hey Mal" I jumped slightly as Ben pulled me from the article

"Hey Ben" I said turning to see him walking in "How was the meeting with the sidekicks?"

"Eh, the usual. Sometimes I really wish we would have gotten Happy instead of Grumpy on the council, but all the dwarves agreed, they either all had to deal with Grumpy all the time are none of them had to deal with Grumpy. So I got the short end of the stick"

"Yea I guess you did"

"Mal, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You know I know you better than that Mal, now what is bothering you?" Ben asked pulling me into a side hug, I leaned my head in his chest

"It seems all the kingdom cares about right now is when we are going to have a kid"

"Ok, but we don't have to do it when the Kingdom wants we do it when, _we_ and most of all _you_ want. My parents waited 4 years."

"I know, but you want one, and I do to but..."

"But what Mal?" He asked gently looking me in the eyes

"I don't want to wind up like my mother..."

"But you won't Mal, you mother made her choices, she was evil. You aren't. She chose to act the way she did, you can choose not too. Just like you chose to be good, you chose to love."

"I guess but-"

"No buts Mal. You will be an amazing mother, and you won't be anything like yours. You will be kind, and sweet, and caring, and loving. You will always be there for them." Ben told me with a huge smile on his face, " And you know what Mal? All your bad experiences with your mom, will give you a better perspective on the kind of mom you want to be"

"Did I mention that I love you" I told him with a small smirk

"Hey! That's my line!"

* * *

 _Once again, please leave prompts via comment or review I will do them all_

 _Have a Sweet Read!_


	4. A Puppy Queen

_**From: xoxoBellaRosexox**_

 _ **Summary: one where Mal comes home with a puppy and has to convince Ben to let her keep it**_

 _ **Slightly changing this one hope you don't mind!**_

 _ **Also Ben and Mal have been married for a year in this on and are both 21**_

* * *

Ben and Mal were out on a walk through the park when a small little Cavalier King Charles Spaniel came at them in a bouncing playful run. Mal immediately reacted instinctively and kneeled down to stop it from running into her, it came bounding straight for her and jumped into her lap knocking her over. Ben immediately reacted

"Mal! Are you okay?" He asked kneeling next to her

She only responded in laughter as the cute little puppy licked her face, after a few minutes of laughter she managed to sit up and picked up the little pup

"Awww, Ben can we keep her!?" Mal begged

"Mal-" Ben started

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasse?" She begged with Puppy dog eyes, the little pup following her lead doing the same

"ugh, how is it you both do that at the same time and know those eyes always work on me?"

"See, it was meant to be, she already knows how to match my puppy dog eyes" Mal said with and innocent smile on her face "So can we keep her?"

"Maybe, but we are going to see if she has owners. If she does we have to give her back. Okay?" Ben told her setting the rules trying to keep a straight face

"Fine." Mal said and then hugged the puppy tight "Say hi to Regina"

"Mal, we don't know if she has an owner yet no naming her" Ben scolded and stopped for a second "...Why Regina?"

"Because it's Italian for Queen, and she is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, but she is a girl so she is a Queen, another good reason as to why we should keep hey

* * *

Ben had posted about the Puppy and had put out some signs, when he got a call

"King Ben" He answered

 _"Hi your Highness, this is Auradon Animal Control. We have your posts on the missing puppy, and would like to let you know that it is a stray we picked up a few weeks ago from off the street, she was left in a box with a free Puppy sign. If you would like we can come by and pick her up and bring her back to the shelter. She somehow escaped when she was taken on a walk a few days ago"_

"There will be no need for that sir, we would love to keep her if that is fine with you"

" _Oh of course sir, our mission here is to find a home for every animal. And I am sure she will fit in just fine there, after all she is a Cavalier **K** **ing** Charles Spaniel" _The guy joked, and Ben had to hold back his laughter thinking back to what Mal had said in the park

"Thank you for calling, and I am sure she will be a nice fit"

and with that the conversation ended

"MAL!" Ben shouted from his study, knowing she was just a couple of rooms away with his mother playing with their knew puppy

"Yea?" She asked coming in, Regina trailing behind

"I just got a call concerning, Regina, there"

"And, she is a stray, so yes we get to keep her" Ben said tensing up for what he knew was about to come

"YES!" she shouted and ran and hugged Ben as tight as she could "You hear that Regina, you are all ours!"

"So we get to keep her?" Asked Belle peeking through the door

"Yes." Ben answered

"Yay! Shopping! We need to get this cutie everything she could possible need, including a little puppy tiara"

* * *

 ** _Once again, please leave prompts via comment or review I will do them all_**

 ** _Have a Sweet Read!_**


	5. Kiddnapping

From: Guest

Summary:queen leah kidnaps their newborn baby and they reunite 5 years later and he or she has trouble turning good and controlling their powers

AN: Changed the age slightly for a reason that will be seen later!

P.S. Sorry for the long wait life happened, but here is a super long chapter to make up for it, and I might post a second one in a little bit if I get it finished

* * *

It was a calm September night as a small cry came from the royal nursery, where Queen Mal and King Ben had just laid their 4 month old daughter down to sleep for the night. When the window doors of the balcony flew open as a hidden figure walked through and grabbed the small princess, they turned and ran back to the balcony as Ben Mal and a dozen guards came running through the doorway

"Surrender or you will be brought down with force" the captain of the Royal Guard stated forcefully as Mal moved closer to the front, her eyes blazing her signature green, with small sparks coming from each hand as she ready to use any force necessary to save her daughter.

The masked villain let out a small laugh and disappeared out the window, in a blink. The group rushed to the balcony, and just saw as the mysterious villain teleported away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Mal let out a screech and dropped to her knees, at the loss of her daughter.

"No..." Ben whispered, his eyes filling with tears, he stood frozen looking at where his daughter had just been.

Beast and Belle rushed in just seconds later wondering what the commotion was, when they saw their son and daughter in laws distraught faces, and an empty cradle

Belle pulled her son into a hug holding him tight as he cried into her shoulder. While Beast walked up to his daughter in law slowly and cautiously, knowing she could be unpredictable when she was worked up. He gently pulled her into a hug. Whispering in her ear trying to calm down the girl he considered a daughter.

Ben slowly pulled away from his mom and went to Mal, Adam pulled away knowing they needed each other. As Ben pulled Mal into his arms she let everything out. But Ben held it together, and stayed strong for Mal. He was rubbing her back when suddenly her cries subsided and she lifted her head out of the crook of his neck. Her eyes flashed green with vengeance. They would find their daughter. No matter what it took.

* * *

It was 2 days after the kidnapping, and Ben and Mal had to do a press release and press conference over it. As it was the heir to the throne that was taken.

The Caption of the Royal Guard was finishing his portion of the introduction.

"... And the King and Queen will be taking questions, but will only answer if they see fit. As this is an ongoing investigation some details may not be available to the public as of now" He finished " Now may I introduce, King Ben and Queen Mal" and he walked off the the side as they walked up

"2 nights ago there was a break in at the castle." Ben started, as Mal squeezed his hand tighter than he thought possible "A mysterious figure who has yet to have been identified came in through the balcony of Princess Abby's nursery, and took her from her crib, a dozen of the royal guard as well as myself and Queen Mal rushed in when the alarm from the forced entry went off. To find the intruder rushing out to the balcony, they then teleported away." Ben finished, forcing his voice not to crack and putting on his kingly persona trying not to show any pain or fear.

"We will now accept questions" Ben added "You in the orange shirt"

"Hi, Melinda Green from Auradon Daily. So this intruder was a magic user?"

"She was either a Magic user or had a magical item that allowed her to have the powers of which she used" Mal answered "You in the purple shirt in the back"

"Amanda West from Royal Weekly, what has been done to find this infiltrator?" She asked, and Ben answered

"Right now the best analysts are scouring through what little data we have, as well as forensics scientists using all clues found in the nursery trying to identify them." he looked around for a few seconds and called on another reporter "You in the blue suit off the the side"

"Hello, Jim Fairfield from Knight in Shining News, we can only assume we are out an heir now, so what will be done to fix this? We need to move on from one loss, Auradon needs an heir, if the princess is not found soon what will happen to the line?" He dared ask

Ben squeezed Mal's hand tighter trying to tell her silently to let him handle it, and she did though she squeezed back rather hardly

"I'm sorry Mr. Fairfield, but are you suggesting we just forget about our daughter, and you future Queen-" Ben was cut off

"She may not be our future queen if she isn't found so I don't see why I should see her as such" The reported challenged, and he was getting close to treason at this point

"Mr Fairfield, she is still rightfully your future queen, and you should speak of her as such. With the way you are speaking you are signing her death warrant just days into a missing persons case." Ben said, trying to keep any emotion other than the calm cool collected king he should be but anger and annoyance was seeping into his words

The reported went to challenge back again when Adrian, the Captain of the Royal Guard came out in front of them

"That will be all the questions they will be taking" He stated in a no questions asked tone (Pun was not intended)

* * *

Now 5 years after the incident, Mal and Ben had never went back to their old selves. To the public not much had changed but to those who actually knew them could see the differences easily. Neither had been back in the nursery since that night, and nothing in that room had been moved from when their daughter had last been in there, except for some dust that had built up. Once the investigation was done in the nursery no one else had been in there.

Over the 5 years they had learned who kidnapped her, but it was a hired hitman. He was interrogated and gave away who hired him, but once he did he was murdered, with no trace of who.

The person who hired him was none other than Queen Leah, who had mysteriously disappeared just days before the kidnapping and hadn't been seen since, and neither had the Princess.

When suddenly one day Adrian came running into the council room in the middle of a meeting. All members glared at him but he ignored them as he had interrupted a very important discussion, but he was a man on a mission

"Your Highness, they found Queen Leah, and she had a 5 year old with her" He rushed out the words so fast, Ben was frozen, as well as Mal and all the other council members knowing exactly what this meant. They all rushed out of the room and into the throne room, which in the second go around when Adrian told them what happened he revealed was their location.

They rushed in to find a small girl with vibrant purple hair with brown streaks in it. With Mals bright green eyes, and Ben's smile (One no one had seen in 5 years on him). Mals small nose. But her green eyes held wonder, amazement and curiosity. She didn't look the least bit scared, she was taking in her surroundings.

Ben and Mal stood stoick at the door way. Having no clue what to do, but there was no denying; this was Abby. This was their daughter. The one who had been missing for 5 years.

The young girl turned and looked at them, now noticing their presence in the room.

"Hi" She said simply with Ben's smile taking its place upon her face; as she smiled so did Ben, and so did Mal.

"Hi." Ben said first to speak, and he started slowly making his way towards her and once he got right in front of her he kneeled down to her level.

"You look familiar" She said tilting her head slightly

"I- I-... I'm your father" He said chocking slightly on his words, unable to process the fact she recognized him

"No..." She said shaking her head slightly, and Ben's face fell "That's not right. You're my daddy!" She squealed slightly and wrapped her arms around him.

Ben sat there frozen for a second before wrapping his hands around the small frame of his daughter, he couldn't believe after 5 long years he was holding his baby girl in his arms. And the fact she had just called him daddy for the first time. He started to cry, when suddenly she pulled away. She moved away from him slightly and pointed her finger out at Mal

"And you're my mommy!" She squealed and ran at her jumping into Mal's arms. Who had been frozen until her instinct kicked in to grab the small girl running at her

She pulled her into a tight hug, not believing what she saw or felt. She just knew this was a dream she would wake up from, like she had many other times. But this, this was real.

Ben came and joined in on the hug, and for the first time in 5 years, the royal family was whole once more...


	6. Tourney Injury

From: Me (Gummybear1178)

 **I decided I wanted to write this, it's been rolling around in my head for a few days sorry it took so long to update!**

Summary:Ben gets Injured in Tourney

* * *

This was a play off game for the Auradon ChampionShip. Mal sat in the stands as the tourney game was about to start, ready to cheer her boyfriend and VK Brothers on, Evie sitting next to her supporting as well. The game was close, the knights currently have 7 while the Sherwood Falcons have 7. The game was in it's last minute, drawing to a close when everything went downhill.

Ben passed the ball to Jay and Jay passed it to Chad, who passed it back to Jay as they reached the kill zone, once out of the kill zone Jay ran halfway to the goal and passed it to Ben who took the shot once he ran closer. He shot and made the goal just before the clock ran out, but not before one of the other players went in for a tackle to stop Ben from making the shot, knocking him to the ground, but no one noticed. Everyone jumped up cheering, the Knights were going to the championships, Ben's cry of pain was drowned out in the noise of the cheering. It wasn't until Jay noticed Ben wasn't getting up and ran to him that people realized something had happened. The whole crowd silenced, while Mal jumped up and ran down the steps pushing past everyone who was in her way to get to Ben, finally she was next to him, and Coach Jenkins, as well as a few medstaff.

"Ben, what hurts?" Coach Jenkins asked

"... Ankle-" He grunted out obviously in pain

"Okay." He said sincerely, then stood up pushing some people back to give Ben and the Medstaff more room. While Mal and Jay ignored him and Jay continued to kneel next to Ben and Mal joined next to him

"Hey Ben, I am right here" Mal said squeezing his hand gently

"Mal, it hurts" his eyes watering as he spoke

"I know Ben, it's gonna be okay" She said trying to calm him down slightly and taking his mind off the med staff looking over his ankle slightly

"Can you help him stand and support him so we can take him to the med center in the school?" one of the medstaff asked Jay, who nodded and put an arm under Ben's shoulder and helped support him up, Ben used his non hurt ankle to help support as well as they walked off the field, the crowd cheered and tried to peer around each other to see their injured king.

They got to the Medcenter and were met by Fairy Godmother who was on the phone with Beast and Belle letting them know what happened

"I will keep you updated as soon as we know anything until you get here, see you in a few" Fairy Godmother finished and hung up the phone

Mal only left his side when he was getting his ankle x-rayed and a ct scan

The doctors concluded his injuries.

Dr. Claire walked up to Ben to explain to him his treatment

"King Ben, you have a broken Fibula and 3 sprained tendons. You will be in a cast for 2 weeks, then we are going to put you in a walking boot. You will wear it for 5 weeks, but 3 of those weeks you will not be allowed to walk on it then on the 4th week you are to walk on it moderately then the last week always walk on it. You will have to use crutches for the cast and the first 4 weeks of the boot. On the 4th week of the boot you will still need to be using your crutches while you walk." She concluded "And if you ankle is hurting you at anytime just take some Advil" she added after a moment of thought "Any questions?"

"When will I be able to play Tourney again?" Ben asked, hoping he would be able to play in the Championship

"Probably after at least 2 to 3 weeks out of the brace, and you would have some physical therapy after the boot to help get movement back in the ankle. It will mainly rely on how well the ankle heals and stretches back out after."

"ok..." He said sadly, knowing there was a good chance he might not be able to play in the championship, the Dr walked out of the room and as she did Belle and Beast came in

"Oh Ben, are you okay? They told us the injuries and what happened!" Belle said rushing to him and pulling him into a hug

"I'll be fine mom" Ben said hugging her back careful not to move his injured leg

There was a knock at the door, and then Mal came through the door

"Hey, you ok?" Mal asked quietly as she made her way over to Ben and his parents

"Yea, better now that your here" He said with a small smile

"We need to make it back to the castle to get a press release ready" Belle said rushing to get up

"No we don-" Adam started but was cut off by Belle elbowing him in the said then tilting her head towards Ben and Mal

"Oh, yes we do" Adam corrected and followed Belle out

Both Mal and Ben started laughing at his parents antics

"So how is the ankle Benny Bear?" Mal asked

"Well I broke a bone and sprained 3 tendons, have to be in a cast for 2 weeks then a walking boot for 5, and 3 weeks of those weeks in the boot no walking on it. But other than that just fine" Ben said with a small smirk

"Awww, my little beasty." Mal said teasingly

"You can be the first one to sign my cast, and you can draw a picture on it" Ben said with a smile

"Why would I write on your cast?" Mal asked confused

"Well, the cast material can be written on with Sharpies so people sign casts for fun and such." Ben explained

Mal nodded as there was a knock at the door and then the Dr reentered with some boxes and water

Mal went to get up and leave

"Mal, it's fine you can stay I am just going to put his cast on" The Doctor said and put the sleeve on Ben's ankle then wet the cast material and started to wrap it around his ankle strategically.

"I will be right back with your crutches then you are free to go, in 2 weeks you will need to come back have a ct scan and an x-ray then we will put you in the boot" She said leaving and coming back in about 2 minutes with crutches then Ben left after she spent a minute making sure he would figure out how to use his crutches. And they left heading to the palace, where they were met with Jay, Evie, and Carlos.

"So did we win?" were the first words out of Ben's mouth as he got out of the limo

"Told you it was the first thing he was gonna say when he got here" Evie said with a small smirk, Jay rolled his eyes

"No" Jay said looking down, and Ben's face fell. "We conquered them, they King conquered" Jay joked

"Oh please, it's the Queens who conquer" Evie said and Mal and Belle each gave her a high five, while the boys rolled their eyes


	7. FireFlies

From: danifan3000

Summary: Mal hears someone talking about fireflies and with how things were on the isle of the lost, Mal has never seen or heard of fireflies so Ben decides to take Mal to an open field for a date and wait until dark to show Mal the lights of the fireflies.

AN:Remeber accepting requests! Please request

P.S. Found out something that is spoilerish for Descendants 2, will be at bottom if you want to know!

"Hey Ben" Mal said walking up behind her boyfriend as he sat in his mom's rose garden at the palace.

"Hey Mally" He said with a smile

"Oh hush" Mal said with a matching smile, playfully hitting him in the shoulder, then sitting next to him laying her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey Benny, I heard somebody talking about this thing earlier, and am very confused as to what this is"

"What was it?"

"A "FireFly"? What are they flies that shoot fire?" She asked with a very confused face, Ben laughed a little and shook his head

"No, actually they are these tiny little bugs, that light up." Ben explained "They are also sometimes known as Lightning Bugs"

"Do they shoot lightning?" Mal asked confused once more

"No" He said laughing once more

"Well they have really misleading names then"

"You know in a story my mom read me once, all the little fireflies were fairies on their way to the fairy Ball, and the brightest one was the Fairy Queen in her carriage" Ben said smiling

"Well that is completely different from bugs that shoot lightning or fire"

"Yea I guess so. Hey stay right here, I will be right back" Ben said running off with a huge smile on his face

He came back a few minutes later with a picnic basket, and a blanket.

"Come one" He said with a big childish look on his face grabbing Mals hand and bringing her to his Scooter. He strapped the basket and blanket to the back and then got on, Mal right behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Of course after Ben had her put on her helmet, and he put on his. Then put her chin on his shoulder so she could see where they were going

"Ready?"

"I guess, I have no clue where we are going but sure"

He laughed and then drove off, he parked the bike where he had when they went to the enchanted lake on their first date, and a few other times.

"So we are going to the Lake?" Mal asked

"Nope, we are taking a different path" He said with a smirk grabbing the basket and blankets, they followed a similar path until they had crossed the bridge, there Ben pushed a large bush to the side which showed a new path

"You just love mysterious places don't you"

"Why yes, yes I do" Ben said with a smirk, and set down the basket and blankets, and reached into the basket pulling out a blind fold

"No, not again"

"Yes, again. New rule, I am making it official! Any dates where I take you to a new mysterious place you get blindfolded or your eyes covered on the way there at some point" He said in a very kingly way, but he couldn't keep a straight face at his new proclamation

"Oh how Kingly my King, well then why don't you blindfold me when we are almost there"

"Oh I am, we are only about 5 to 10 minutes away. Now come on, can you hold the blankets though? I want to be able to easily guide you or catch you in case there is anything you trip on" Ben asked she nodded and took the blankets and let him guide her.

Had this been anyone else, she would not have put close to this much trust in anyone. Especially on the isle, but Ben was different. She trusted him with all her heart.

Finally after only 3 small trips in which Ben did catch her, they made it to their destination.

"Okay stay right here, do not move what so ever, and give me the blankets, I will be right back. " Ben told Mal taking the blanket and as an afterthought added "I will only be about 10 feet away" Knowing she was trusting him a lot just with the blindfold he didn't want to scare her. He ran off and came back 2 minutes later

"It's me" He said as he then untied her blindfold but still held it over her eyes "Ready? Open." And he pulled down the blindfold so she could see an open field filled with greenery.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Mal looked around taking in her surroundings

"Come one" Ben said pulling her hand to the Blanket laid out in the center of the field, the whole field had grass that looked like it was cut often, but it looked natural short, it didn't really make sense

"Why does it look like the grass is cut, but not?" Mal asked

"Well, this is the Enchanted Meadow." Ben explained "So everything always stays naturally perfect. At Least in a nature sense"

"Is every where you take me over here an Enchanted something?"

"Well there is the Enchanted Lake, Enchanted Meadow, Enchanted Woods, Enchanted Beach, Enchanted Desert, Enchanted Tree, Enchanted Island-" Ben joked

"Seriously?" Mal asked

"Well, no. But some of those are actual things. " Ben defended

They went and sat on the blanket Ben had laid out and began eating their picnic. Ben brought, Strawberries (Of course), Chicken sandwiches, salad, apples, and a few chocolate chip cookies (No love spell of course).

They laid down next to each other just looking up at the sky watching as it shifted from day to night. They had both gotten slightly chilly, which is why Ben brought 2 blankets, one to lay on the other to cover up.

Ben was talking about constellations when he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. Then stopped talking and just smiled

"What?" Mal asked

"Look over there" Ben said pointing to some bushes off their side, with lots of tiny little lights flashing "That, is fireflies"

"Woah, It looks magical"

"It does look magical"

"So this is people in the story thought they were fairies"

"Yea, I guess so"

* * *

ALERT

ALERT

SPOILER AHEAD

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Ways to be Wicked video is what starts the movie, Mal is telling a story then when Ben is about to eat the apple and basically she says, Fine that isn't what actually happened! Then it continues on from there

source: Disneys Descendants 2 Official Novel


	8. Escorting a Royal Pain

From: ArabellaRoseD

Summary: Can you do one where Mal is an escort, and Ben hires her to be his date to a ball or something, and then they end up falling in love?

PS This is an AU, incase that wasn't obvious, also I think I started the falling in love part, but they don't really? Well I hope you enjoy any way

* * *

Prince Ben of England was a spoiled brat, and that was a fact. He was rude, ignorant, full of himself, selfish, and many other words. He felt the world owed him everything. No one would accept going to the royal ball for the Princes 18th Birthday as his consort. They all did not want to have to put up with such a royal pain, many would be going to the ball, but not with him. But by ancient law he was supposed to have someone as a consort, so his parents turned to a business to hire consorts and escorts for occasions such as balls and parties. They hired the most stubborn one they had as his consort, hoping that she could handle him.

The ball was a masquerade, and all would be wearing masks, including Mallory (Mal) his consort. She had long flowing blonde hair, bright hazel green eyes, a pale skin tone and small face. She was gorgeous. Which slightly worried Ben's parents, as their son was know to be quiet the, how you could say, player, putting it lightly.

When it was the night of the ball she showed up in a deep purple sweetheart neckline dress with rows of rose ruffles as a skirt and a corset top covered in small jewels. Her hair in a infinity braid crown style, then her mask was had a beaded outline in black, and a moonlight base with deep purple streaks, as well as some purple and black feathers coming from the right side.

She joined Ben at the top of the staircase as he was introduced

"Prince Ben of England and his Consort" was announced

Mallory spent the whole time just staying by the royal pains side, occasionally snacking on something when the tray came by, when suddenly for the first time that night the prince talked to her

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her offering her his hand

"Of course" she said politely as he guided her to the dance floor and went into dance frame for the waltz.

After they got into a rhythm of sorts, they began to talk

"So what is your name?" He asked casually

"Mallory" she said simply

"Beautiful name" He complimented

"thanks"

"You look very lovely tonight"

"Thank you, you as well"

"I know, of course I do." He said smugly

"And you wonder why no one wanted to be your consort tonight" Mallory told him

"Why what ever do you mean? I am irresistible to all. Women would fall to their knees and beg to have been my consort. Afterall you are mine" Ben said smugly, with a big smirk on his face

"Actually, no one would be your consort. Your parents hired me"

"Psh. As if" and with that he left her on the dance floor.

Mallory walked herself off the floor in the opposite direction, and went to go speak to his parents, as they requested if he she knew he shouldn't to let them know as well as to keep them posted on what did that night

His parents were disappointed but not surprised at the report, Mallory dismissed herself and went to join the royal pain once more.

"You know, maybe if you were nicer and less full of yourself people would actually want to talk to you" She said walking up to him where he stood outside a group of people actively talking to everyone but him

"And what makes you think I want to chat with such hooligans?"

"Really, then why do you keep trying to talk to people?"

"Because I like the attention" He said with a smirk

"Well news flash your royal pain, no one is paying you any attention. Do you know why?" She asked rhetorically "Because you are so full of yourself, you don't see them. At least not as people, just people lower than you."

"Why you-"

"Ah ah ah, your not to princely ness. Fine you want to challenge my facts. Go try to talk to that guy over there for at least 30 seconds, and that means with him answering back not just you speaking"

"Fine I will"

He walked over to him only to be ignored

"See, now if you were kinder to all of them, maybe just maybe. They would respect you. Instead all they see is a spoiled little brat."

"You know, it's kind of nice to have some one talk to me like this. You aren't afraid of what I will do to you, or ignoring me"

"Well, if you were nicer, maybe more people would do such things."

Ben smiled and started to lean in to kiss her, but she immediately pulled away

"Kiss me, I punch you."

"Sorry" Ben mumbled

"What did you say?" Mal asked in disbelief as to what she had heard come from the princes mouth

"I said I'm sorry" He said _Sincerely_

"Apology accepted"

"You know I wasn't always like this"

"Like what?" Mal asked curious as to what he meant

"Selfish, egotistical, a brat."

"Then why are you one?"

"No one took me seriously as a sweet kid, so I decided to try a different approach. It worked at first, until eventually no one would even look at me with out disgust. I didn't understand why. Everyone liked me when I started acting this way and suddenly they didn't"

"Then why not try to change back?"

"Well, no one will believe it."

"But you have to take the first step to start crossing a bridge"

"How are you so good at this?" Ben asked honestly curious as to how this random girl seemed to understand him more than he understood himself

"Well, when I was younger, my mom was obsessed with me becoming exactly like her. So I tried my hardest to be that perfect girl she wanted. Until one day I realized I had never actually made a real choice for myself. I had become some one else in order to be accepted. That day I vowed never to be some one else just to please others."

"Wow. You know I wanted to be exactly like my parents. When I was little I loved watching them rule. The way they did it amazed me. So I tried to be them, that was my life goal. And after that, that is when people stopped taking me seriously. So I remembered a few times when my father would lose his temper while ruling, and everyone listened when he did. Everyone stopped what they were doing to pay attention. I remembered that, and took on something similar, as you see me now."

"Well maybe there is kindness in the Beasts heart after all'

"Maybe"


	9. Paparazzi Nightmare

**From: Guest**

 **Summary: Ben and Mal are already married but the paparazzi go after Evie and Mal on a girls day out. Ben has to come to their rescue.**

* * *

Mal had been working overtime with her work as Queen, just this month she had organized 3 Official Balls that were to have the attendance of all of the royal families as well as all of the sidekicks families (Including the 101 dalmations thank you very much). She had also been to 6 huge meetings each taking at least a day each plus all of the paperwork to go with them. Not to mention the Royal appearances, School openings, Library openings, new exhibits in the Museum, dress fittings for all the balls, a few law ideas she had to go over, the project to help improve the conditions of the isle, new isle kids coming over, helping the isle kids adjust, and many many more things. She needed a break. Plain and simple.

So Evie, Ben and Belle decided she and Evie just needed a girls day out. With absolutely no working. And when she was done, to just be able to crash for hours without having to worry about any work she could be doing rather than sleeping then doing just that.

"Come one Mal!" Evie called from downstairs waiting on Mal to finally come down to go on their girls day

"I'm coming E!" Mal called down "I just have to make sure Clocksworth and Lumiere know about the-"

"MAL!" Ben cut off "The one rule for today was absolutely nothing to do with work. You need a break, and you are already way ahead of your work. So go with Evie! Now!"Ben ushered her down the stairs to Evie

"Ugh fine, but the paperwork for the-"

"MAL!" Ben and Evie shouted

"Fine fine! I am going! Look I am going out the door" Mal said but then popped back in and ran to Ben real quick hugged and kissed him. Then left out the doors as Evie pulled her to the car that would drive them into the town.

When they reached the town the car let them out, and they started walking on the sidewalk. As they went by stores they window shopped, sometimes going into to stores.

For the first time in a while Mal was not stressed or worrying about any paperwork or a ball. All she was worried about was having a care free and good time with Evie.

But the Press had other ideas.

When Mal and Evie walked out a small shop by the park, with full intent of going to the park getting an ice cream and sitting on a bench talking, they were swarmed by reporters. All sticking their cameras and microphones into their faces. Shouting questions out,

"Why haven't you and the king been seen out together lately? Is there trouble in paradise?"

"What intentions do you about dealing with the fire in the Sherwood woods?"

"What VK's are coming over next?"

"Is your mother still a lizard?"

"Are you conspiring with your mother to take over Auradon?"

"How does it feel to be the most envied girl in Auradon?"

"What dress are you wearing to the next Ball?"

"What are your feelings towards Queen Leah?"

"When are you and the king going to have an heir for the kingdom?"

"How do you feel about the new School testing ideas?"

They shouted out rapidly all trying to push past each other to get closer to get their questions answered. They had Mal backed into a wall and had pushed Evie to the outside of the crowd. Trying to subdue the crowd she tried answering some of the questions

"There is no trouble in the King and I's relationship, we have just been very busy with work for the kingdom and have not had as many opportunities to go out recently. As for the fire in Sherwood we are-"

"Mal! Mal!" They all started shouting even louder over each other trying to get their question answered faster and sooner rather than others questions

"I can only answer one question at a time!" She shouted but her attempts were futile, they were so busy shouting over each other they couldn't even hear her despite how loud she called out.

She tried to push her way out of the crowd but her it was in vain as the more she urged her way through the more closed in she became. Now they were surrounding her and only a small bit of wall was left behind her. They were so close to her she couldn't take a step in any direction

When suddenly she was encased by strong familiar warm arms, and a voice took over the crowd

"Enough!" Ben shouted at the crowd getting their attention long enough to silence them "Mal can only answer one question at a time. She is trying to answer your questions but you are all shouting over each other you can not even hear her answers. It is also quiet rude to bombard her all at once to the point she can no longer move. Many of the questions being asked are not appropriate to be asking and have no connection to recent events. Now if you would like to ask questions relevant to current times, you can contact the castle and we can set up and interview or a press conference. Thank you. Now please let us thru" He concluded in a very kingly voice, leading Mal thru the crowd of people he held her tight making sure she would make it through and not freeze or panic (more than she already was). He could feel her shaking and helped her into the car that was waiting on the road behind the paparazzi. Once in, Ben pulled her close as she laid her head on his shoulder. He started rubbing up and down her arm to calm her down. Usually she could handle the press but when it became such a bombardment it was extremely hard. Ben himself could barely manage them, and that was only from practice when he was younger.

After a moment she was calm enough to realize Evie was in the car with them.

"How did you know what was going on?" Mal asked looking up at Ben

"Before you left I gave Evie a panic button that would immediately alert me if anything was wrong. It had two options one for something like a kidnapping or a violent protest or something like that, and the other was specifically for the press going insane.

"Good to know there is precautions in place for that"

"Do you wanna continue girls day or just go back to the castle?" Ben asked already knowing the answer

"Castle" Mal said confirming his thoughts

"Evie, if your good with it we can just drop you off at your house" She nodded, as Mal buried her head into Ben's side.

Both Ben and Evie knew, Mal may make sure she looks all tough and mighty, and that nothing scares or hurts her, but things did. Now she wasn't a fragile little porcelain doll, but she still had weak points. And slowly but surely Ben had shown her it was okay to show weakness, and for that she was now even stronger.

Once back at the castle they went to their bedroom turned on a movie and snuggled together on their bed, while Ben silently comforted her, as his mother had done with him when he was younger.

* * *

 **See I wrote a longer chapter! Also huge thing!**

 **I am doing a collab with Stardust16 it is called "The Deep End of the Ocean" I will also be working on that along with this story and my others on my account, so the chapters may take a little bit longer to get out but please go check it out! Here is the summary**

 **Three weeks after Ben's coronation, the newly crowned king goes missing. What's worse is that nobody knows how to find him and when they do, he can't remember a thing. Will Ben ever get back to normal or will he stay traumatized by the event forever? And, of course, there's this question: What happened?**

 **The first chapter is up and I believe the second is going up today!**


	10. Crime and Punishment

**From: Guest**

 **Summary: Can you do one where mal and ben have a child, but mal has trouble punishing them due to her hard upbringing**

 **Once again please go check out Stardust16 profile, we are doing a collab called "The Deep End of the Ocean" I would love for you guys to go check it out, and yes it is BAL,**

 **This is the summary:**

 **Three weeks after Ben's coronation, the newly crowned king goes missing. What's worse is that nobody knows how to find him and when they do, he can't remember a thing. Will Ben ever get back to normal or will he stay traumatized by the event forever? And, of course, there's this question: What happened? Rated T. Collab with Gummybear1178. Takes place after the first film.**

* * *

Mal had always had an issue when it came to punishing Ben and hers daughter Abby. When it came to punishment she always left it to Ben to come up with them and enforce them, it was a sore spot from her childhood.

Maleficent would punish Mal by hitting her, or locking her in a closet. Sometimes even only giving her a small glass of water and a piece of bread for a week while she was locked in her room or a closet.

But the streak of handing off all of the punishments to Ben was about to end.

"Abby!" Mal yelled as Abby started throwing her food around the room. She had gotten this idea in her head about how throwing food was one of the greatest idea in the world, and for the past 2 days, every time she got food she would throw it. Usually this is where Mal would get Ben to figure out a punishment for the 4 year old, but he was on a week long business trip to Cinderella's castle over some matter, and wouldn't be back for another 2 days. As a good mother Mal could not allow Abby to continue with this behavior, but she was to scared to be like her mother.

She quickly took away Abby's food to try and stop any more food from being thrown

Which did stop her from throwing any more, but then she started crying and throwing a tantrum.

Mal froze, she had no clue how to react to this, her mother would slap her across the face if she ever threw a tantrum, but she couldn't, and wouldn't do that to her daughter. Luckily Belle came by at that time.

"Abby! Why are you crying?" Belle asked entering the room, and then saw all of the food thrown about the room "Abby! Did you throw your food again!?"

Abby nodded silently, pulling out her best pouty face trying to get out of trouble.

"Cogsworth, could you watch Abby for a few minutes?" Belle asked, he nodded and Belle pulled Mal out into the hall

"Mal, she this is the third day she has done this. She needs to be punished or she will continue to do this" Belle told Mal

"I know she needs to be punished, but I can't do it. Ben always punishes her. I can't punish her"

"Why can't you punish her?" Belle asked, though she had a clue as to why

"I don't want to be like my mother, I know what not to do to punish her, but I am so scared I will come off like my mother if I punish her." Mal explained

"Oh sweetie." Belle said to the girl she had come to see as her own daughter, pulling her into a hug "Answer these questions for me okay?"

"Okay"

"Do you hit her?"

"No"

"Do you starve her?"

"No"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to best for her?"

"Yes"

"Well, then you are nothing like your mother, you do not hurt her. Sure she may get mad sometimes if you or Ben tell her no, or she has to go to bed and she wants to stay up late." Belle told her "You can punish her, like no TV, or an earlier bedtime."

"Thanks Belle" Mal said hugging her tight


	11. Artistic Abilities

From: Stardust16

Summary: Auradon Prep hosts an art show and Mal displays some of her drawings/paintings, which leads Ben to ask how she got her artistic skills.

* * *

"Mal, I would love to show some of your work in the Art show this weekend" Mal's art teacher Mrs. Dexter expressed, she had been begging Mal to put her art up for show for weeks. Ever since Mal caved and signed up for Art Class after weeks of Ben had been bugging her to show her art, she had been loving the class. And once her Mrs. Dexter saw her work, she was begging for her to be in her class, claiming she had not seen such talent in such a young artist in years. Since she had been encouraging Mal to go out of her comfort zone, and try new forms of art. And she had excelled in each, but she never let Mrs. Dexter display them in the classroom or in the hall and especially not any of the open houses and shows that Auradon Prep had every few weeks. But she was determined to convince Mal to let her put up some of her work at the Art shot they were hosting this weekend, and she didn't care which pieces she could manage to get into that show because all of them were so amazing in her eyes.

Mal put so much passion into each of her pieces, they told their own story. Now she could understand why she didn't want to put some of her pieces in, they were pieces that were done in her free time, or during their free style art time. They told a darker story, things from the Isle, things that were far past nightmare level in Auradon. Then the others that she understood why she didn't want to share, were of Ben and herself, and occasionally some of the other VKs.

"No, I don't want to show them. Just like every other show." Mal expressed trying not to let to much annoyance slip into her tone.

"Please Mal" Mrs. Dexter begged "Just a few pieces. You can pick them, and few you want. I just want them in the show so bad."

"But Mrs. Dexter, I don't like showing my art. I fill it with passion I don't normally show, I don't want that just displayed for others to look at. It is personal to me" Mal stressed

"Please, you are our most talented artist we have here. Fairy Godmother would love to have your work shown, everytime she comes by to see everyone's work, she asks me why your work is never displayed. I have explained to her why you don't want it shown, but she still wants it displayed, and as do I, but we can't force you to display it. It doesn't even have to go into the competition that there is every year, just let us display a few pieces" She begged

"No, I am sorry but it is all to personal for me to have for all to see. My final answer as usual is no." Mal stated, and turned on her heel walking out of the art room and to her dorm since Art was her last hour and the bell had already rung.

Around half an hour after she had gotten to her room a knock sounded from the door

"Come in" Mal shouted from her bed sitting up from where she had been sketching in her sketch book

"Hey Mal" Ben said walking in

"Hey Benny" Mal said with a small smirk, closing her sketch book

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk through the woods with me" Ben mention "Since I had all of those annoying meeting s that we haven't gotten to talk much the past couple of days."

"Sure" Mal said hopping up from her bed and walked over to her chair sliding on some shoes, as she did Ben grabbed one of her sketch books and slid it into his bag.

And then they made their way out to the woods by the school, and were just walking hand in hand talking about everything and nothing. At one point though they came across a small clearing in the the woods, where a couple of trees had fallen and made some seats.

"Come on, let's sit and talk for a bit" Ben offered guiding her to one of the fallen logs

"So, how bad was the Council of Side-kicks meeting today?" Mal asked with a small smirk upon her face knowing those never went well

"Ugh, where do I start? Grumpy and Genie got into a huge argument as soon as the meeting started over, which shade of blue he was, Grumpy was saying he was some certain shade from a some certain gemstone, while Genie was just saying a color shade. In the end they were both the same exact shade, just different names, because one was a gemstone shade and the other was just a color shade." Ben said putting his head into his hands

"Wow"

"Yea. So why won't you display any of your art in the show this weekend?" Ben asked casually

"Did Fairy Godmother put you up to this? Or was it Mrs. Dexter?"

"Both actually. But it isn't just them that want to see your work in the show. I do too" Ben told her "I love your art, it is so passionate, you really express yourself in it, and you are so talented. So why won't you show it?"

"Because, I don't want to. It is my personal work, and I like to keep it personal. I don't need anyone else to see it and judge it. If I want your opinion on it, I will ask you, or let you see it"

"Fine, Fine. Don't show it" Ben said

"Really you are letting me off that easily?" Mal asked shocked "I thought for sure you would have put up more of a fight"

"Well, I know it was futile. But, I do have a question for you"

"And what would that be?" The purplette asked rolling her eyes .

"How did you get your artistic skills?"

"What?"

"Like where did you learn to draw and paint the way you do. I mean you don't just wake up one day being able to do that"

"Do you really want to know that?" Mal asked with a slight reluctancy in her voice, as she did not like talking about her time on the Isle before Auradon

"I mean, I want to know all about you. I love you Mal, I accept the good and the bad, and I know you don't like talking about the Isle." Ben said in an understanding tone "And I understand if you don't want to tell me yet."

"Okay but it's a long story, so we are moving from the uncomfortable log" Mal said trying to lighten the mood, preparing to relive parts of her past

"Okay but where are we going?" Ben asked with a small laugh

"Right here" Mal said pulling him down next to her as she plopped down _in-front_ of the log "It gives us something to lean against, plus the soft ground is more comfortable than the hard wood"

Ben let out a small chuckle "Okay then, my pampered little princess, we shall of course sit on the softer ground" Ben teased

Mal rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics

"So, what is the origin story of your great artistic abilities?" Ben asked in an playful voice.

"Well it all started one day on the Isle, I was 3 I think. I was running around the Isle, with a few goblins watching me from a short distance. They were doing it for my mother so that she would let them open a small coffee shop near her castle. Granite that coffee was horrendous, it was some of the best on the isle." Mal said making a strange face thinking back to the flavor of that horrific coffee

"Mal-" Ben started

"Ah ah ah, beasty boy. No interrupting the story, I will not finish it if you keep interrupting"

"Ok" Ben said putting his hands up in surrender, then they both laughed and he put his arms down, wrapping one around her shoulder pulling her closer. She laid her head onto his shoulder and continued her story

"Well I was on my way to where the shipments came in. I was hoping to get the best stuff before anyone else got there. In the midst of the garbage I found a small bag filled with all of these colorful things, I now know they were called Crayons, pencil colors, paint, markers, and paint brushes. I grabbed them fast and put the bag in my slightly bigger bag, making sure no one else saw them. Things like those that weren't common were picked up fast and were worth a lot on the isle. Well I continued around and didn't find much more. I found a new backpack, well old but new for me, and some food. I think I even found some paper. Well the goblins were to busy scouring through the garbage themselves to notice what I got. So when we left they had no clue what I had picked up. The next day I left and went to my hideout. Which Jay and I had discovered a few weeks before and had been fixing up to be our hideout when we wanted away from our parents. It had a locking mechanism thing so I knew it was very unlikely anyone would be able to break in and get anything we left in there, but it did help it had our parents symbols on it. So most steered clear of it completely. So I took stock of what I had gotten up there, and started to try it out." Mal said her eyes starting to glaze over slightly as she was lost in her own memories "The first thing I ever drew was my mother in the long lives evil thing a tagged my locker with when we got here. Over time I added to it and drew other things, and every time a new shipment came to isle from then on out I had Jay and myself searching for any art supplies, in exchange I helped search for stuff for his dad's shop. We covered more area like that. Finally when I was around 6 I think I came across the spray paint. I figured out how to use that over time and decorated our little hideout we had started to call our clubhouse. We pulled furniture up there, had most of our food stored in there. Almost all of my clothes were there, but I mean that meant 3 shirts and 2 pairs of pants were there but still, that was a lot on the isle. I had 1 shirt and one pair of pants in my room at my mother's castle. Well off topic, so I started to tag my mother's picture I had first created around the Isle with the spray paint I found. Well that is when my mother found out I had been expressing myself, and not in wicked ways. That is when I added the whole 'long live evil' thing, it made it more malicious. She never learned about what I had made in side the clubhouse, there were times I-" Mal stopped herself "Nope not telling you that"

"Telling me what?" Ben asked now highly curious as to what his girlfriend had stopped herself from saying

"Nope. No way" May said completely serious

"Nope, now you _have_ to tell me" Ben said mimicking her serious face "Come on. Tell me"

"Ugh fine, but I swear if you tell anyone- and I meant _anyone_ you are so dead"

"Fine, fine, I won't tell a anyone. King's honor" Ben said raising his hand

"Nope, Boyfriend's honor" Mal said shaking her head

"Fine. I will not tell anyone what my amazingly beautiful girlfriend is about to tell me no matter what, Boyfriend's honor"

"Okay. there weretimesIdrewithpink" Mal rushed out in a slurr

"What?" Ben asked even though he had an idea of what she said

"I said, I drew with pink." And Ben just started laughing "Stop it, it is not funny."

"Oh but it so is!" Ben said still laughing

"okay, fine maybe it is just a little funny. Can I get back to the story now?"

"Ofcourse" Ben said wrapping his arm back around her shoulder and pulling her close

"So the reason I don't want to show my art at the shows is they are all so personal to me. On the Isle, that was the one thing I had that was me, not my mother influencing me to be exactly like her. It was the one thing I could keep to myself, and after years on the Isle, once I started showing the tags in more and more places, and people started to see them. My art became less personal to me, and the art that was seen wasn't me, it was my mother. I had started to stop expressing myself through my art."

"But in these you do truly express yourself" Ben said pulling out the sketchbook he has snatched from her room while she wasn't looking, he started to go through the pages

"Ben!" Mal yelled "How did you get that?!"

"I grabbed it off your bed while you weren't looking earlier." He said as he looked through more of the sketches, he got to one part where they were a ton of just him and Mal. One was them sitting at the ruins at the Enchanted Lake, Mal was leaning up against Ben. The detail was impeccable

"Ben! No!" Mal fussed grabbing the book out of his hands harshly but not enough to mess up any of the pages.

"I'm sorry Mal, I didn't know you would get mad" Ben said sincerely, staying silent for a moment before he asked the question rushing around through his head "Why can't I see it?"

"It isn't anything you would not like, it's just. It is personal to me, you know how a lot of people have diaries, and it holds all of their secrets. So if anyone reads it it is a huge invasion of privacy." Mal said "That sketchbook is basically my diary, if you had grabbed any of my other sketch books I wouldn't have minded as much. But that has every extremely personal drawing I have ever drawn. There are some from the Isle, and things I have drawn from the Isle in there. I have drawn some of my nightmares in there. That sketchbook holds all of my secrets. And it's not that I don't want you to know about me, or see what is in there, but I want it to be on my own time." Mal explained

"Mal, I am so sorry. I didn't know I had grabbed that one, and if I had I would not have looked through it at all."

"It's okay. Here I will show you a few pages. Okay?" Mal started to go through her sketchbook and she stopped at one. "Here, this is one I drew right after our first date." She handed him the book, it was a picture of her standing next to one of the columns looking out into the water where Ben had just swam of, and there were small images surrounding her, each depicting something that was conflicting between her. About whether or not she actually loved Ben, or if it was just her imagination, and how she didn't know what her heart was telling her.

"Mal, this is beautiful" Ben said looking at it. "So, if you don't want to put any of your art up for show, I understand. I will tell Fairy Godmother to stop bugging you about it, and to tell your teacher to back off too, if you want."

"No, it's okay. I may let them display a few, but you are helping me pick, and I don't want any of them to be personal ones. Okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I will give it a try. I have a couple that are just ones from reference, like the one that is a painting of your parents castle, and one of a map of the whole kingdom" Mal said when the perfect idea popped into here head. " I could even do a painting of this one and put in there" She said opening her sketch book to a page so familiar in location to her she was only a page off from grabbing the exact page, she turned it around and showed Ben

"No." Ben said in a flat tone

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." Mal said with a smirk still holding up the picture, it was a picture of Ben with his crooked crown and a huge grin on his face.

"No. That will stay between the two of us. Now if you do want to paint it, I will gladly take it and put it in my room, but I refuse to let that be in the art show."

"Fine,' Mal said laughing "But I will paint it. I just may give it to your mother instead"

"Oh this is hopeless." Ben said putting his face in his hand, trying to hide his smile.

"Come one, we need to get back to school so I can get the paintings for the show done and brought to Fairy Godmother. "

* * *

 _Well that is the longest one yet, 2994 words, but I really liked it, I drifted off slightly from the prompt, but I like how it came out._

 _Remember Follow favorite and review with prompts!_

 _Also go check out my new story "Shattered Glass" It is basically what would have happened if (D2 spoilers ahead) if Mal had made it out of the Cottilion before the Glass window was revealed and she heads back to the Isle, So go check it out!_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	12. Doubts

**From: Stardust16**

 **Summary: Mal doubts her relationship with Ben after taunting from Chad and/or Audrey.**

* * *

It was a perfectly normal day at Auradon Prep, it had been a month since the Cotillion and all had been well amongst the VKs. Dizzy had come over and was at Auradon Jr. Prep, and was loving it. Ben and Mal were stronger than ever, while there were times Ben wasn't around for a short time he was always there when Mal needed him.

Though today was one of those few times where Ben wasn't available. He had meetings and paperwork that would take him until tomorrow, and that was if he was lucky. He hadn't seen Mal for more than a few minutes in 2 days, but once these few days were over he would be able to spend a whole day with her, and then a little more. While 4 to 5 days seemed like a lifetime, Mal knew she would get through it knowing that she would be able to spend hours with him after.

That thought is what carried her on through the days ' _just 1 or 2 more days until it is just Ben and I'_ and it would have worked, if not for a certain still slightly spiteful, jealous frenemy.

* * *

Mal was sitting beneath a large oak tree in the courtyard after her classes drawing a picture of Ben and herself sitting on the ruins by the enchanted lake together on her sketchpad with a content look on her face. When her peace and serenity was ruined.

"Hey " _Lady Mal of Auradon_ " " Audrey said in a chipper mocking tone doing the quoting gesture

"Hi Audrey" Mal replied in a dry tone

"You know that really won't last, just because you got that fancy little title, doesn't mean it can't be taken away. Or just, ignored." Audrey said with a smug look on her face

"Just hush Audrey" Mal said rolling her eyes at the jealous girl, continuing her sketch

"Oh I am sorry, but Princess out-ranks Lady. So I don't take orders from you. PLus when is the last time you saw your precious little King? What? Three? Four? Days ago?"

"Audrey, I really don't care what you have to say so just leave me alone"

"Aww, what are you going to do? Go running to your little Benny Boo? Telling him somebody didn't listen to you? Send them to the Isle?" Audrey said trying to find a button to press that would set her off "Oh but he would only do it because he is still love spelled, please we all know that that kiss back on the boat that everyone is just raving about, wasn't "True Love's Kiss" Psh, you and Uma were just plotting together, I mean all you needed was to have some of the anti-dote on your lips and BOOM, everyone thinks it's "True Love's Kiss" please _I_ am his true love"

"First of all, Ben is not under any sort of Love spell. Second of all, I don't go running back to _Ben_ everytime someone does something I don't like and expect him to fix it, like you did. Third of all, I don't care what you think."

"Well to bad for you, you're just like your mother. You have one little plan that you don't think past, and then never see your ultimate demise coming. Even turning into a dragon when things don't go to plan." Audrey said with a smug look on her face, one Mal wished she could slap right off her face, when she was joined by Chad

"Awww, look who it is?! Girl who ran off to the Isle when the "Pressure" of being perfect was to much? Psh, you can't handle a few reporters, how are you going to handle being Queen? Not that you will ever make it that far anyway. Because you are just the King's little Charity case. He could never Love a villain kid, much less a Villain. Especially a purple headed rebellious little misfit who doesn't fit in anywhere."

"Ben is just feeding you a whole bunch of lies about that whole "Love" thing, I bet you don't even know what that is. Considering you don't even deserve it."

The two continued to slam the VK, and as they did more and more people gathered around to watch, at one point a few kicks and punches were sent. But none were from Mal, she barely even tried to defend herself.

"What is this?" Audrey said leaning down and ripping the sketch book from Mal's hands "Oh look, she is drawing little pictures of her and Ben, and this is how easily you two can be separated" Audrey said slowing ripping through the sheet that Mal had been sketching on when she had walked up, tearing right through where Ben and Mal were leaned up against each other. "Oh look, you to are separated. Your "relationship' is paper thin, all it takes is one little tear and it is gone."

"And you are out of the picture just like that" Chad added with a smirk then taking the part that held Mal and shredded it to small little pieces. "and just like that piece of paper, you are weak." He then leaned in a was in her face, where he could prominently see her trembling and the tears in her eyes "So weak it only takes one small little hit to destroy you" Finishing that he ended it with a slap, one that sounded and echoed across the courtyard drawing the attention of the few not already captivated in the events. About that time, some of the Mal supporters had gone and gotten Fairy Godmother telling her the events taking place underneath the Large Oak.

"What is going on out here?!" Fairy Godmother asked, as she walked up to the large crowd surrounding the Oak, the students cleared a path allowing her to see Chad and Audrey with innocent looks on their face, and Mal, leaning up against the Oak, a hand shaped bruise already forming on her face, arms slightly bruise, tears brimming her eyes, a few already running down her face. "You two" She said pointing at the Royal Pains "my office. NOW."

"But we didn't do anything!" Audrey shouted, Fairy Godmother gave her look that said, 'are you serious?'

"Yea, all we did was tell her her place" Chad added with a smug look on his face

"Raise your hand if Chad and Audrey did this" Fairy Godmother said to the crowd, many of which had their phones out recording, all raised their hand "Point proven, my office. Now. Also everyone with their phone out videoing, please go to my office as well so I can get the evidence off of your phones." Once they had walked off, she turned and looked at Jane who had followed after her "Go get Ben" She whispered in her ear, Jane nodded and rushed off the the castle, glancing at the injured girl she saw she had been knocked out, then she turned to another student, James son of Eugene and Rapunzel also a friend to Mal from her Art Class "Bring her the the Nurse's office please"

* * *

Jane arrived at the Castle and ran into Lumiere

"Where is Ben?"

"He is in a meeting currently, why do you ask?"

"Chad and Audrey just attacked Mal, both verbally and physically, she is on her way to the Nurse's office. She needs Ben." Lumiere let out a small gasp putting his hand on his chest in shock

"Follow me, I am going to get him out of that meeting" Lumiere said leading Jane through a few hallways before telling her to stay there while he went through the doors saying there was something very important that was needed to be attended to immediately and that the meeting would be continued at a later date.

"Lumiere what is going on that you had to pull me out of the meeting?" Ben asked once in the hallway, he then noticed Jane

"She might be best to explain the situation" Lumiere gestured to Jane

"Jane?" Ben asked

"Chad and Audrey both verbally and physically assaulted Mal. She is currently in the Infirmary. She needs you." Jane explained, after a split second of shock Ben shook his head and started running through the Halls towards Auradon Prep, towards Mal.

* * *

Ben arrived in record time to the Nurse's office, where he was met by Fairy Godmother and the other core four.

"Where is she?"

"She is there, but Ben wait" Fairy Godmother explained "Chad and Audrey said some pretty mean things to her, about you and her, she was also hit multiple times before I got there. They kicked her around 5 times, punched around 15 and then Chad slapped her across the face hard enough to where it bruised within seconds. She had tears in her eyes, and tears running down her face when I got there. Now go see her, she needs you."

Ben nodded and then rushed in to see Mal laying on the bed up against a wall, covered in bruises. He rushed over to her

"Mal?" Ben said slowly, she turned her head to look at him, revealing a hand shaped bruise covering half of her face. He rushed over even faster seeing her face, he sat next to her and pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back gently

She cried into his chest, engulfed in his warmth.

"Shhh... It's okay, I'm here now... Shhhh... I got you" Ben comforted, never having seen her this broken, even when she went back to the Isle

When the tears eventually subsided she pulled back slightly and stared straight into Ben's eyes, Ben caressed her cheek and she flinched away for a moment, Ben then realizing he had been caressing her bruised cheek, he went to move his hand away when she leaned into it.

"Ben, do you love me?" Mal asked out of the blue

"Mal, of course I do. I. Love. You. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Ben said, adding a kiss between each word of 'I Love You', first on her forehead, then her cheek, then finally her lips.

Mal smiled and put her forehead against his, and each of their smiles widened as they looked into the others eyes.

And and that moment, Mal reconfirmed something she should have known. Ben was her True Love, and she was his.

* * *

 **Sorry updates are going to take a little bit longer, School started back up and I am about to be slammed with work. So updates will be when I get a chance, but I will still respond to PMs so if you want to talk just go ahead and PM, also please Follow Favorite and review!**

 **Have a Sweet Read! (I try to put this at the end of all my chapters in all my stories, but I don't think I have been on here oops. It's basically to go with my name "Gummybear1178" it's the Candy part.)**

 **P.S. I am sorry in advance for all of the waiting time in the future!**


End file.
